Goten and Marron: A Change Of Plans
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Side fic to 'Pick A Number.' Oneshot. Simply features the date Marron and Goten were supposed to have the following day.


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: 27th fic. 2nd GotenxMarron fic. Alright, as stated on the summary, this is a side fic to my fic 'Pick A Number' (Brx17), and this oneshot is simply featuring Marron's date with Goten as mentioned in 'Pick A Number'. You don't have to read 'Pick A Number' to understand this. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Ages: Bulla (24), Pan (19), Marron (28), Trunks (33), Goten (32)

{Saturday Night}

Marron stood in front of the closet belonging to her bedroom, her hands on her hips as her blue eyes skimmed through the various clothing she had packed in her small closet - which looked as if it was about to overflow with clothing or burst at any minute now.

Goten would be picking her up in about an hour for their date, and she couldn't seem to decide on what to wear. Marron honestly didn't know whether or not that was due to the fact that she was feeling somewhat nervous regarding the date she and Goten were supposed to have, or if it was something else. She had just been shopping with Bulla yesterday, so she shouldn't be having this problem at the moment, but it seemed as if things didn't want to go her way right now.

The blonde-haired girl heaved a sigh in slight frustration, turning her gaze towards the full-length mirror hanging on the back of her closed bedroom door, observing her appearance. She was standing in nothing, but a light pink towel, and her blonde hair was cascading down, slightly past her shoulders. She had just got out of the shower half an hour ago, and had washed and dried her hair afterwards, which didn't take as long as one would expect.

If only her parent's were here.

If her parent's were here, then they could at least help her pick out something appropriate for her date tonight, but they were on a date of their own. Master Roshi and Oolong were no where around either. Those two had taken off somewhere earlier and knowing those two, she rather not know their whereabouts - as if she'd ask those two perverts for help; The old man was already hitting on her.

Marron bit back a sound of disgust, along with a shudder, at the recollections, before turning her attention back towards her closet packed with clothes, rummaging through her closet once she reached it in order to finally decide on an outfit. Her hand immediately halted, when her blue eyes landed on something in particular: a scarlet pink dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was strapless, and showed a slight amount of cleavage. On top of that, it was snug at the top, but loose from the bust line and down.

It was simple, and it wasn't anything too fancy. _Perfect_, Marron thought to herself, removing the scarlet pink dress from the closet. After all, she had no idea what restaurant they were going to, and she'd choose being underdressed rather than overdressed any day.

%%%

Marron stood in front of her full-length mirror, studying her appearance in silence. She was dressed in the scarlet pink dress she plucked out of her closet just an hour ago, and she had decided to compliment the scarlet pink dress with a pair of dark, blue wedges and the blue-jean jacket her mother had bought for her as a birthday present last year - it was similar to her mother's old blue-jean jacket except the red ribbon logo wasn't there. As for her hair, Marron, deciding not to go too wild or overboard with her hair, kept it hanging down loosely instead.

She exhaled a faint sigh, satisfied with her attire and how she appeared. She hardly wore make-up, but when she did, she just applied the light stuff, such as mascara or eyeliner. She didn't want to put either of the two on for fear that it'd be too much. But maybe a little lip gloss won't hurt, Marron thought to herself, trotting over towards her vanity dresser to do just that.

After applying a thin coat of lip gloss, she grabbed her clutch bag before taking off downstairs, deeming herself as ready. Just as she made it downstairs, she heard her door bell ring. _Just on time, _she thought to herself_. _Not wanting to make him wait, she quickly headed for the front door, pulling it open as soon as she reached it.

"Goten..." Marron trailed off, taking in Goten's appearance with a light smile. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a dark, blue short-sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved, white shirt underneath, and a pair of simple black shoes to finish it off. "You look great." He didn't really looked dressed up to go to a restaurant, but Marron could tell he really tried.

Goten scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Really? Thanks, Marron. But I should be saying that to you. You look amazing."

Marron blushed faintly, ignoring the butterflies she felt in her stomach. "Thanks...which restaurant are we going to, if you don't mind me asking?"

Goten shrugged, not sure as to why he would mind her asking a simple question. "I don't mind you asking, but if it's alright with you, I rather it be a surprise."

Marron looked taken aback with Goten's answer, her lips parted in shock. Quickly realizing that her mouth was open and that she was staring, she shook her head as to shake some sense into her self and finally replied, "Oh...Okay. I don't mind at all."

Goten smiled. "Great. We should probably get going, then." He held out his arm for Marron to loop her arm through, and led her towards the air car he had situated on the island once she did so.

Marron spared him a curious look when she noticed the yellow air car. Since when did Goten ride in an air car? Was she missing something? Or had she not been paying attention? "I didn't know you drive."

Goten laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, Mom made me get my driver's license two weeks ago, and I know you hate flying, so I guessed it worked out. "

Marron released a small, feminine laugh at Goten's expense. That sounded like something Chi-Chi would do. Once her laughter subsided, she decided to address the second part he stated moments ago, "I don't _hate_ flying, you know? I'm...I'm just afraid of flying." She admitted honestly.

Goten raised an black eyebrow, opening the passenger side of his yellow air car so Marron could slid in. Once he made it to the driver's side, and started up the air car, he finally responded, "Oh, yeah? Well...maybe I could teach you sometime."

Marron looked hesitant. "I don't know..."

"Ah, come on, Marron!" Goten started, ignoring Marron's weak protest as he took off and began heading in the direction of the city. "It'll be fun!"

"Well..." Marron started slowly. She supposed she did need to fly, eventually. If she wasn't mistaken, Bulla knew how to fly, but hardly flew due to the fact that she had no interest in something such as that. Besides, all she had to do was just learn how to fly, and_ she_ could choose whether or not to apply it to her daily life, right? Plus, she'd never know if she'd be in a situation one day that would require her to fly. "...If you insist."

Goten grinned, satisfied with Marron's answer. "Great. You won't regret it."

Marron simply nodded, not sure of what to say in response to that. She'd at least be spending more time with Goten, and she couldn't ask for more than that.

"So where's your parents?" Goten suddenly questioned, truly curious. "I didn't feel anyone's ki, but yours...but I mean, your mother could have been home."

"Oh, my father took my mother out on a date, and I don't know where the others are."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "By 'others' you mean Master Roshi and Oolong right?"

"And Turtle." She added.

"Oh, wow. So, you, uh, work at the diner, right?"

Marron shot Goten an incredulous look. Goten came into the diner she worked at plenty of times, so she didn't understand why he was asking an rhetorical question. He even spoke to her whenever he came in. Marron was about to call him out, but then, understanding dawned on her, and it was then that she realized that Goten was _nervous_. Goten dated several women before her, and he was quite the ladies man...but not in _that_ way. Goten wasn't a player. It was just...what woman _wouldn't_ want a sweet guy like Goten?

Goten was everything a woman wanted in a guy, and to think that _she_ could make him nervous...it made a feeling swirl inside of her that she couldn't really identify. A _good_ feeling.

"Yeah." She finally answered, an blonde eyebrow raised in amusement. She had to admit that she was happy that he was as nervous as she was. And, also, just because he was nervous didn't mean that she wouldn't tease him a little. "I take your order every time, remember?"

Goten blushed faintly, laughing sheepishly. "I... yeah... right."

Marron released a small, feminine laugh at Goten's expense, resulting in Goten's blush deepening. "Hey..." he mumbled defensively, and half-heartedly "it's not that funny." But on the inside, he was glad he made Marron laugh, even if it was at his expense.

The black-haired Saiyan had always contained feelings for the blonde. He just didn't think that Marron would be into him, and never worked up the courage to ask her out. But to his surprise, she _was_ in to him. And _she_ was the one that asked _him_ out.

When he told his mom about his date with Marron tonight, she literally burst into tears of joy, ecstatically stating that she was finally going to get another grandchild.

He glanced at Marron from the corner of his eyes, smiling lightly. He'd make sure Marron enjoyed this date, it was the absolute least he could do.

%%%

"You have got to be kidding me!" Goten exclaimed in frustration.

"It's okay, Goten, really it is." Marron stated kindly, attempting to comfort the black-haired Saiyan.

Goten shook his head no. "No, Marron. It's not okay." He _ruined_ their date. He had made reservations at a restaurant, an hour earlier than he intended, and due to the fact that this was a reservations only restaurant, well, it was needless to say, that they wouldn't be eating there like he had planned. They could just go to another restaurant, but he felt as if he needed to make it up Marron somehow, by doing something completely better and romantic. Something he'd never done for a woman before. His eyes suddenly lit up when an idea, came to him.

He turned to face Marron. "Do you mind if I make a quick call real quick? I have something in mind."

"Uh, sure." Marron replied confused as she watched him take off into a nearby alley. They had been standing outside of the restaurant, stationed in front of Goten's yellow air car in the parking lot ever since they were notified that they wouldn't be allowed in the restaurant without a reservation.

Within several minutes, Goten re-appeared, a grin on his face as he approached the blonde. "I have something worked out. I think you'll like this more than the restaurant."

"You didn't have to - "

He shook his head, "Yes, I did...besides, I want to make it up to you." He placed his hand on the small of Marron's back and gently guided her to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door for her, before making his way back to the drivers side once she was settled again.

"What do you have in mind?"

Goten shot her a grin. "Just wait and see."

%%%

Marron released a gasp of surprise, taking in everything with an awed expression. The blonde had no idea where Goten was taking them at first, and she got even more confused with she saw the Son residence come into view, but after Goten had told her to close her eyes, and then parked his air car, and then began leading her somewhere shortly after, she couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiousness and excitement course within her in the process. And then when he told her to open her eyes..."Goten, this is..._beautiful_."

Goten had led her to the back of his parent's house where a picnic table sat at with a table cloth draped across it. The picnic table had lit candles lined down the middle, and it was filled with various plates of food.

"I'm glad you like it." Goten stated sincerely. He was just extremely glad his brother, mother, and his sister-in-law had helped him out. They had done extremely great in an short amount of time, and he was grateful.

Marron smiled lightly, pecking Goten on the cheek, causing the youngest of Goku to freeze in shock. "I love it." Marron replied, greatly appreciating the trouble Goten went through for her. She didn't need to be a genius to know that Goten obviously had help, but she still appreciated the effort. And though, she usually didn't kiss before the date, she couldn't help but feel like Goten deserved it.

She also had a strong hunch, that her and Goten would be going on more dates.


End file.
